


A Hunter's Path

by PirateWarriorQueen



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death, F/M, Family, Family History, Friendship, Funny, Grief/Mourning, Love, Money, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateWarriorQueen/pseuds/PirateWarriorQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heads down, eyes open, run like hell"</p>
<p>The life of a Bounty Hunter isn't easy, but it is one that Risona has grown to live with, but for her she want to be something more than just a hunter, she wants to prove herself as a Mandalorian just like her Mother and to find her father in the process and she may just find it in the great hunt.</p>
<p>But as Risona makes her way to becoming the Galaxy's most notorious Hunter she may find that some secrets are better left unanswered and that trouble will alway follow you no matter where you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Path

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights to SWTOR content belong to it rightful owners and that this story is for entertainment only

"Move along scum" the gamorrean grunted as he pushed the last of the passengers off the shuttle, most of the passengers let out some form of displeasure at the aliens nerve but they knew better than to mess with anyone that worked for Nem'ro the Hutt.

But even as the passenger were making their feeling known one had wandered off into the spaceport then be bothered  by the trouble, no one could see who this person was since they were wearing a long dirty cloak over their entire body.

Many on Hutta weren't bothered by the mysterious figure it was common for sneaky folk to come onto the most backwater of planets for work or to disappear for a while, though from what the locals saw this person they were struggling to breathe and the way they were walking spoke of possible injuries or something heavy underneath the cloak.

As the figure made their way out of the spaceport into the city of jiguuna they looked around the dirty streets and the mixture of different aliens that milled around the market and outside small mud splattered huts that made up the area.

The figure sighed deeply as they made their way down the street, their thought trying to concentrate on making their way to Nem'ro's palace, they knew that several of the low lives around the spaceport had noticed them and were waiting for the best moment to rob them but they were ready, they were always ready.

~0~

"Come on Braden, just this once" a rodian begged in his native tongue, Braden just leaned back in his booth knocking back his drink, "Sorry but I'm officially on vacation so you'll have to find another bounty hunter for this" he said giving the rodian a stern stare to tell not to try his patience.

The rodian sighed heavily as he walked off in the direction of his friends shaking his head towards them, Braden could see the disappointment on their faces but he couldn't care less he had just come back from a long trip on one of Nox's latest conquest schemes  and he needed a break.

He didn't usually hang around Nem'ro's but the big, fat, ugly Hutt was throwing a large party and was being generous with the drinks, Braden managed to get in because he'd done work for the Hutt a few time and he always was welcome to enjoy what the Hutt had to offer.

One of Nem'ro's many slaves came over to offer him a private dance, but he declined and she went on her way to entertain one of the many guests in the bar, it wasn't that Braden wasn't interested but he other things on his mind at the moment.

The war had dragged on for nearly 3 decades and Braden wasn't as young as he used to be, the war had opened up a lot of work for him and the other bounty hunters but for a friend of his the war was more about honour and glory then making credits.

While he'd been hunting down a troubling spice dealer on Nar shaddaa he'd overheard a group of imperial troopers talking about a Mandalorian clan that had been wiped out by the Republic, at first it didn't concern Braden the Mado's had chosen to join the Empire in their conquest of the Republic for their own reasons though Braden did think it did include money as well as revenge.

But when he heard the name of the clan that had been wiped out he dropped his drink in shock and ran out the bar to find out if it was true, he had a few friends among the clans when he'd done business with them and they confirmed what he feared.

He didn't want to believe it and right at that second he still didn't believe it, his friend was a powerful warrior, saved his neck a few time during the war and he owned her so much. He just couldn't believe she was dead along with her clan.

"Ahh, I'm thinking too hard," Braden thought as he finished his drink and signalled the nearby droid to bring him another one.

Just as he began to knock back the latest blend he'd bought a scream could be heard outside the palace, everyone turned towards the entryway into the bar and noticed a tall anonymous figure slowly walk into the bar, Braden could see why the dancer had screamed though the stranger was completely covered by a filthy tattered cloak it also had streams of blood splattered all over it.

Nem'ro's guards moved to protect their boss if this stranger made any threats but before they could make any moves the stranger collapsed onto the floor of the bar. Many of the guests began running towards the door as the strangers blood began to spill out onto the floor.

The guard surrounded the stranger so they wouldn't have any space to move if they got back up, as one motioned the nearby slave to remove the blood splatter cloak Barden moved to get a better look at this stranger.

As the slave unclipped the stranger cloak and pulled it away Braden went into shock as he recognized the stranger.

He push the guard in front of him aside and knelt by the stranger, he couldn't believe it, whatever was happen couldn't be possible but here in front of him was someone for all he knew should have been dead.

The guards that he'd pushed aside grabbed Braden by the shoulder to force him back from the stranger but Braden was quick to grab the guards hand and hold it, as he gripped the guards hand tightly he slowly rose from his position and gave the guard a strong defiant glare.

"You touch her and you regret it" Braden said as the guard pull away in fear, Braden gave all the guards the same glare and they all backed off, Braden knelt again and slowly picked up his friend , he could see she had several wounds, some seemed old while a few new one's along her face and arms were bleeding.

Braden rushed out of Nem'ro's palace and made his way back to his room in the local cantina, as he arrived he placed his friend on his bed not caring about the blood the leaked into the sheets.

"Hey Braden, you hear, some wild alien killed a bunch of robbers and crashed Nem'ro's party" Braden turned towards the door and saw his friend Xenteel in the doorway, when Xenteel noticed who was on the bed he sprang forward in disbelief.

"What the hell happened Braden," Xenteel asked as he noticed the pool of blood dripping off the bed. "That doesn't matter, go get a doctor or a medical droid and hurry" Braden shouted, Xenteel ran straight out the room and Braden could just hear one the cantina's patrons shout about what Xenteel was doing.

Braden used whatever Kolto shots he had to stop the bleeding but they didn't make much difference, "Damn it, why didn't you contact me Shakarri, you know I would have come to get you" Braden muttered under his breath as he held his hands together.

"Because I know you and I wasn't willing to risk it" Braden's head shot up as he looked into the eyes of his friend, "Shakarri, thank the stars, what happened, how is it your alive" Braden had a million questions but the immediate ones were to find out how she had survived.

Shakarri winced as her hand covered the largest wound on her side, "I don't know Braden, they got the drop on us, there was no warning, those cowardly no good…" Shakarri started cursing in her native tongue of Mando'a Braden could just make out what she was saying and he chuckled at a few of the choice words that Shakarri spoke about the Republic soldiers.

Suddenly Shakarri gasped as she clutched her side as the blood began to seep out, Braden injected another Kolto shot but it didn't stop the bleeding, Shakarri was breathing heavy as she coughed up blood, Braden knew that she must have been badly injured when her clan was attacked and must have used all her survival knowledge to escape and make it to Hutta.

Xenteel soon came crashing into the doorway with what looked like a medical droid, "Couldn't find a doctor that was sober enough but found this droid instead" Xenteel said as he tried to catch his breath.

Shakarri laughed slightly at Xenteel appearance, the droid got to work examining Shakarri, Braden never left her side worrying about what was going to happen to her. In truth, Braden knew Shakarri shouldn't have been with her clan she was supposed to join her new family since she was to marry the clan's leader which to his surprise was the biggest, baddest warrior in the galaxy.

 As the droid finished his analysis he walked over to the nearby wall, Braden followed leaving Xenteel to watch over Shakarri, "So?" Braden asked strongly.

"I'm afraid I can do nothing" the droid answered in his emotionless tone, Braden grabbed the droid and shoved him into the wall, "Don't give me that crap," Braden said angrily to the droid.

"I'm sorry, but my analysis shows that her wounds are severely damaging, she has also lost too much blood for my treatment to save her," The droid said, Braden let the droid go and turn towards the wall to punch it.

He knew, he knew at the moment he'd seen her bleed on Nem'ro's floor at the bar that she wouldn't make it, but how did she survive such wounds only to get to here, to die on the mudball of a planet.

"But we still have time to save the baby," the droid said as Braden turn shapely back towards it, "What baby?" Braden asked.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew, the woman is with child and from my analysis the baby is at full term" the droid said, Braden fell back against the wall in shock, that would explain it, why Shakarri had gone to such lengths to survive she knew she wasn't going to survive but she wouldn't leave her baby alone without someone to care for it and with her clan dead she turned to someone she trusted.

"If we do not act quickly both mother and child will die," the droid said not realizing the Braden was trying to sort out his feelings for all the information he had just received.

Braden shot up from the floor and ran out into the city, he knew only one person in Jiguuna who could help with this, it took him a while but he found one of the dancers who usually helped with unexpected pregnancies in Nem'ro's palace.

With Nem'ro's blessing they hurried back to his room, Shakarri looked paler and was sweating, after pulling Xenteel out of the room leaving the medical droid and the dancer to handle the birth all Braden could do was wait.

The cantina could hear the screaming coming from Braden room but they mostly stayed away, Braden could help but mourn for his friend she was bringing a new life into the world just as she was leaving it.

Damn the Republic, why'd they have to destroy everything Shakarri had, to take her family away from her and now she was leaving her baby behind in this cruel world.

After half an hour had passed the medical droid emerged into the bar, Braden and Xenteel walked up to it and stood in silence for a few seconds, "The baby is alive and healthy, the twi'lek woman is tending to her" the droid said.

Both Braden and Xenteel sighed in relief, Xenteel grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck "Well we have a baby's head to wet hey Braden" Xenteel said.

"Ya, you go ahead," Braden said with a false smile knowing what was going to happen.

As Xenteel got the cantina going, Braden made his way back to his room, as he entered he noticed the twi'lek dancer holding the baby girl in her arms as she sat next to Shakarri, it was obvious that Shakarri couldn't hold her daughter and Braden could see her tears of joy and grief as she stroked her baby's cheek.

Braden could feel his heartbreak, life was cruel but he wasn't going to show it, Shakarri never flinched in a fight and never let her fear of death stop her she kept going knowing she would die that day or the next.

Braden approached both woman and Shakarri smiled as she looked up at Braden, "Isn't she beautiful" Shakarri said as the twi'lek stood up and handed the baby over.

"Thank you," Braden said as the twi'lek bowed and made her way out back to Nem'ro's, Braden took the twi'lek place close to Shakarri, Braden smiled as the Baby girl eyes opened slightly he could see some of her mother features on her like her red skin and black markings.

Braden could just make out where her horns would come out, unlike her mother whose horns protrude along her skull; these ones would come across her forehead meaning this one could have hair when she grew up.

"She's gonna be a real heartbreaker when she old enough" Braden joked, Shakarri laughed but it only brought on a small coughing fit, Braden must have move slight to check her but she motion her hand to stop him as she took a deep breath and moved slightly over so Braden could put the baby down.

The girl moved about as she was placed on the bed, making small cries as she reach out for something, Shakarri smiled as she placed her finger in her daughter's hand, the girl gripped hard as gave a cheerful sound as if knowing whose finger she was holding.

Braden remained silent as Shakarri looked at her daughter, Braden could see the pain she was in not from her wound but know she wouldn't see her daughter grow into a fine warrior as she was.

"Braden" Shakarri reach out with her other hand to grip Braden's, "Promise me you'll keep her safe, I don't know why the Republic attack us but I fear we were targeted for a reason, if word gets out I survived whoever planned this will coming looking" Shakarri said her voice sounding concerned.

Braden nodded in response but Shakarri wasn't done, "I need you to do one last thing for me, in my armor, there a letter I need you to send, don't ask who it for and don't open it just send it" she said strongly, "Of Course, I know what you'll do to me if a do" Braden chuckled slightly.

Shakarri chuckled as well and the turned her head to her baby girl, "Make sure she learns Mando'a, if she can't be raised by my people I still want her to learn her heritage" Shakarri said as a tear flowed down her face.

Braden gritted his teeth in frustration as he watches his friend slowly fade way but he made no move to move her child, as few minutes passed and just as Shakarri faded away she spoke one final time "Thank you, Braden, for being here and for this, and don't think about blaming yourself it was my choice, just keep your promise and I know that she grow to be a something great" Shakarri said as Braden watch the life in her eyes begin to fade.

Braden asked finally what he should have asked at the beginning, "What's her name?"

Shakarri smile one finally time and spoke only one word "Risona" and with her final breath her eyes closed and she slipped away, Braden held her hand tightly as the tears he held back finally fell, he'd lost many friend and colleagues over the year such was their profession but to lose Shakarri it was harder for him.

Braden finally stopped crying once shakarri's daughter started whimpering, he dried his eyes and picked up the small child, her hand managed to grip on if his finger and she held tightly.

He smiled as he held the child; he would keep his promise to Shakarri and keep her daughter safe and one day in the future she would grow to be just as strong and just as amazing as her mother.

"Well then, Little Ris I better get started on knowing how to raise you or at least find someone who can help," Braden said the small child gave a short cry in agreement.  

**Author's Note:**

> First story of my SWTOR series, hope you enjoy it because I'll be doing each of the stories and hopefully make my way to the expansion once I'm done since in my stories some of my character interacts even if it not shown in the game. final note if i screw up the timeline i sorry just following what i believe is the timeline in this game.


End file.
